


Royalty AU: Trevor/Serena

by sydchan



Series: Fluff Bingo [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydchan/pseuds/sydchan
Summary: Trevor as well as the rest of the court awaits for the king’s intended to arrive, only to be besotted at first sight by the noble lady knight who accompanies the foreign prince.





	Royalty AU: Trevor/Serena

**Author's Note:**

> For the fluff prompt of "Royalty AU - Trevor/Serena." This is more an introduction of sorts over any actual relationship development, as I got caught up in the worldbuilding of this universe I will likely never expand on. And while I may not care for how this one turned out, I figure it’s better to just finish the prompts and move on.

Trevor fidgeted nervously, pulling at his cuff for the umpteenth time that evening while the court waited for the king’s betrothed to arrive. This would be the first public appearance of the king’s intended in the Kalosian court, and anyone with a connection to the throne, whether noble or retainer, was there to catch a glimpse of the lucky omega who had claimed their king’s hand.

Trevor himself would rather be anywhere else but here right now, but as he was expected to start taking over some of his father’s duties in court, he had little choice. His parent’s flighty attendance over the years had already left a mark on their house. Trevor continuing that tradition would only continue to worsen the situation. And while he himself may not overly care about his own reputation, for the sake of his sister, he had to maintain a certain level of standing. Whatever it took to keep her happy and safe. And really, this whole thing was more tedious than unpleasant. Especially as their honored guests were well past the point of being late.

He caught Tierno’s eye from across the hall, who gave him a bright, reassuring smile. Seeing his closest friend in attendance made things a bit easier, even if they weren’t close enough to talk. Tierno was stationed with the other knights, positioned beside Lord Wikstrom, the man he was currently training under. From what Tierno had told him, Lord Wikstrom had been tasked with personally providing protection for the king’s intended while he was visiting. Meaning Tierno himself would be getting an up close and personal attendance with the mystery omega. Not that he had seemed to care past the excitement of being tasked with an important mission by his lord. Tierno didn’t even seem to realize the covetous position he was in, since if all went well, he was guaranteed to both endear himself to their king and secure his position amongst his order.

Trevor was happy for him though. Despite Tierno’s less than noble heritage, things were looking up for him. Hopefully whoever the king’s intended was wasn’t the type to cause trouble so all would go smoothly. And considering their king’s usual temperament…for the omega’s own sake, he hoped they weren’t a troublemaker as well. While King Lysandre wasn’t a bad ruler, he had little tolerance for things he deemed unworthy. A firm and usually just ruler, but not someone he would describe as kind. Although from how Lord Augustine always talked about the king whenever Trevor would accompany him on field research, perhaps the harshness fell away in private.

There was a firm knock on the door, interrupting Trevor’s private musings, which hopefully was a sign that the honored quests they were awaiting had finally arrived. The guards stationed nearby pulled the heavy iron doors open, revealing a small group of travelers who stepped inside. The cobalt emblem many of them sported clued Trevor in that these were thankfully the people they had all been awaiting. With how many people there were, it wasn’t immediately apparent who the omega they were all looking for was. An older gentleman stepped away from the group, approaching the throne and bowing gracefully before their king. 

“My apologies, your majesty. We ran into a bit o’ trouble on the way here, that delayed us,” the man spoke. “Without further ado, may I present his lordship, Prince Calem.”

There was a shift in the audience as everyone leaned in to try and get a good look at the figure who stepped forward. The young man who stopped before their king had a regal beauty about him, dark hair falling just to his shoulders. It was difficult to size up a person by the way they looked alone, but Trevor got the impression that this omega had a bit of an edge to him. Not somehow to lay about and look pretty beside their king. Someone with a fighter’s edge and a sharp mind. Which considering their king’s value for strength, was perhaps a more suitable match than someone who was simply beautiful. Although the prince was that as well. 

“Again, apologies for our delay, your majesty,” the man spoke, although from his tone, he didn’t exactly sound apologetic, a bit of amusement leaking through. “I hope we can both come to a mutual agreement during our time together over these next few weeks.”

The king opened his mouth to say something in reply, but it was at that moment that Trevor noticed the figure that stood a step behind the prince, and whatever the king said went completely unheard. The women must have been Prince Calem's personal knight, judging by her placement and the decorated armor and sword she wore. Whereas the prince was beautiful, she was something beyond that. Stunning and powerful, judging by her strong stance beside her lord. Someone who wouldn’t hesitate to step forward and protect the prince with her life, if the situation arose. 

Trevor found himself having to avert his gaze he was so overcome. He didn’t believe in the concept of love at first sight, since how could one love another before knowing them as a person, but for the women before him, he thought he might understand where the idea came from. He certainly felt something deep from simply a brief look at her. 

Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to ask Tierno about her. While he hadn’t been planning on bothering his friend for details concerning the prince, surely Tierno would acquire information during his protection of him. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea. At least to know her name. He had no shot with someone like that, but it never hurt to have the name of the woman he was sure to dream about.


End file.
